Oh, What A Show
by ASummerBreeze
Summary: An M-rated companion to "Oh, What A Circus!" Sarah and Jareth's wedding night after their little rift with Omartrique.


Oh, What A Show.

A one shot M rated addition to "Oh, What A Circus!"

AN- As I said at the end of Chapter Six, this is the M rated scene that follows Jareth and Sarah's wedding. I may add chapters if I stumble into another area I'd like to add a mature scene, but that will be entirely dependent on how the main story goes.

You don't necessarily have to have read Oh What A Circus to read this, it would be helpful background, but I won't be adding any plot twists to this that will require you to read the other, nor will you have to read this if you are reading the other so, if you're underage or just don't want to, you can click out of this, don't worry!

* * *

><p>When the door closed behind them, Jareth set Sarah to her feet. Her heart was racing faster than it ever had before, and she took a moment to run her hands through her hair, nervous, as he worked to make sure they would not be disturbed. When he turned to her, there was lust in his eyes the likes of which she had never seen in a man. It was incredibly overwhelming and erotic at the same time. She almost felt naked to his eyes as he stared at her, approaching in slow, deliberate steps, and when she realized she had been backed up to the bed, they shared an amused little grin.<p>

"You're not wasting any time, are you?"

Jareth waved off the silly question, pulling her against him, one of his arms around her waist, and one hand caressing her face and making sure she kept her eyes on him. Sarah so often looked away when her nerves got the best of her but tonight, he wanted to see her every expression. "I have waited long enough," He informed her, dipping his face to hers to take her lips in a burning kiss. He groaned a little when Sarah returned it, almost with the same force, and he felt her hands start to unbutton his over-coat with great impatience.

The kiss broke naturally and before he could question her she had the jacket open and she pushed at the shoulders, running her hands over his silk shirt in the process. This made him groan again, and Sarah smiled a little. "You are too easy to please," She murmured, lifting her head to seek another, softer kiss, and unbuttoned the silken shirt that separated her from his chest. He was quite a sight, pale and fit with a dusting of light hair, everything she had imagined he would be. The thought made her throb with arousal, and Jareth seemed to catch that gleam in her eye.

"Darling, I don't want to ruin this dress," He whispered, his hand running down her side lovingly. "So I'm afraid I'll have to cheat a bit." He didn't trust himself not to tear the lovely champagne gown off of her, and she was grateful. Jareth didn't lift a single finger, just bent to kiss her again and one moment she was warm with desire and the snug clothing, the next, his hand was on her bare side, his fingers tickling warm skin, making her gasp with surprise.

She was left only in her panties, and his eyes were glazed as he looked her over. Unable to control himself, he dropped his head to attack her neck, placing light, wet kisses along the column and nipping sharp teeth ever so gently near her pulse. Sarah moaned, her skin burning despite the draft, and she reached to tug his trousers off of him, pulling herself out of reach of his mouth, which made him growl. The animalistic noise made her lift her head in surprise but she smiled at his expression. "Hey, I'm not going to be the only one standing around in my birthday suit." It was playful, and he smirked.

"Well if that's the case, then," He drooped to pull her panties down from her hips and Sarah steadied herself against him so she could step out of them, despite the rapid pounding of her heart in her chest. Once she was free of the intrusive cotton, Jareth stood up straight and looked her over, his hand stroking the side of one breast gently. He didn't speak for a while though, simply drinking her in, and now and again, catching her eyes. He finally smiled at her entranced expression as she looked him over and he moved in again, kissing her more softly this time. "I love you."

Her breath caught in her throat at the sincerity of his voice, and she began to tremble again. There was something powerful about the great and mighty Goblin King admitting his love aloud to her. She found that even now, enflamed with lust and something that burned in the pit of her belly, she wasn't sure she could say those words. She wasn't sure they were the right ones, and she smiled at him, genuinely happy, before stepping forward to press her nude body to his. His eyes fluttered at the sensation and Sarah took the opportunity to claim his mouth in a hungry kiss, threading the fingers of one of her hands with his before sitting back on his bed.

Jareth followed, sitting right next to her, for the time being lost in her kiss. He didn't even really think about the fact that Sarah hadn't responded to his confession. The King was so happy to have her as his and in his arms, so pliant and willing, and from the looks of her, as aroused as he was. After sliding his lips over hers a few times, he pressed very gently to ease her back to the bed, scooting her toward the middle as he moved over her on his hands and knees. For now he touched her as little as possible, aside from his mouth, which began a sizzling descent from her mouth, along her jaw and down her throat, and his throbbing erection, pressed against her thigh.

As he kissed, he scooted further down her. His worship really began with her clavicle, nipping at the skin ever so lightly with his lips and teeth and working his way to a breast. Her nipples had long since hardened, both from the chill and the excitement, and they ached to be tasted. Jareth glanced up into her face once before obliging, wrapping his lips around her flesh as he teased it with his tongue. Sarah released a delighted moan and only encouraged him to draw the tip of her breast further into his mouth, swishing his tongue lightly, making her arch her back off the bed. He released the sensitive tissue, using his hand to caress her other breast as his lips kissed down her chest between both breasts and over her belly.

Sarah was particularly ticklish here, he learned. Her belly flip-flopped under him and she chuckled despite the heat between them. Jareth watched her respond to him with wonder, and slipped a hand over the curve of her womanhood. They both paused, both looked at one another, and she grew slightly tense. He wasn't sure why at first but when he looked at her he saw the hunger in her eyes and he chuckled, gently nudging her thighs further apart to stroke a finger down her folds. "I…should ask, forgive me. Have you ever been with another man?"

Sarah blushed crimson, her eyes pulling away from his at that. Of course, she hadn't considered whether her impurity affected his throne. He'd probably have to lie and claim he took her virginity just so they could stay married or something silly like that….As if he could read her thoughts, Jareth settled his hand on her thigh gently, massaging the muscle with care. "Sarah, I did not intend to embarrass you. It doesn't matter if you have, I just want to use caution if you have."

She took a deep, shaky breath, managing a soft smile. "I um. I have. One other."

He nodded at that, mentally noting that he still might need to be gentle in that case, assuming, hoping the boy had been a little nub in comparison. He once again used his hands to coax her legs apart and she forgot all of the brief tension when he kissed his way down her right inner thigh, making her jump and melt at the same time. He suckled the skin gently before he reached to touch her feminine curves, using just his thumb to rub over her clitoris in slow, teasing circles. Sarah cursed, a curse Jareth knew was terrible in the Aboveground, and he shot her a playfully disapproving look. "Now now, Sarah mine, that just don't do." Leaning into her heat, he wasted no time, sticking his tongue out to trace the path his fingers had taken before he enveloped her clit in his mouth, sucking ever so gently against the sensitive skin.

Sarah's world exploded into colors and sensastions she had never known. As an awkward college student she had had her only real sexual relationship, where kissing and rubbing boobs had been foreplay. He had never taken the time out to go down on her, he hadn't had that kind of stamina. And Jareth was lapping away at her sex like he wasn't even hard yet, although she knew he was. She had felt his steely arousal when he had pressed his body to hers, and now, with her labia throbbing, she craved that sort of fullness. If she had any sort of patience she might have let him bring her over with his mouth, but Sarah had never had an ounce of the stuff.

She used her hand to gently press him away from her, and when he looked up at her with a question on his face, she answered. "Jareth, I appreciate this. It feels amazing," She told him, making him smirk. "But I need you. Now." That made him smirk even more.

"Oh, you do, do you?" He slipped out from between her thighs and sat up on his knees, leaning forward onto his hands. He shifted himself in between her legs and thrust to rub his engorged penis across her labia, continuing to stimulate her. "What is it exactly that you need, my darling queen?" He even went so far as to guide himself to her opening, applying pressure to the slick need there, but never satisfying her by penetrating. Sarah made a noise of annoyance, trying to thrust up against him.

"I need….you. I need you _inside of me_!" She hissed, reaching down between them in a last ditch attempt to get him inside of her. When he felt her fingers try to press the head of him inside of her he moaned, smacking her hand away. She hmphed and he bent to kiss her mouth, his tongue immediately intertwining with hers to distract her slightly before he thrust himself forward and entered her throbbing canal.

Sarah broke the kiss to cry out, there was pain. Not the kind you feel the first time a man enters you but the stretching kind you never think about between lovers. He was no porn star, not the scary long and thick kind she had seen anyway, but Jareth was slightly above average. She wasn't sure the size of human and Fae penises were equal in any way, but whatever the case, he was stretching her in a way she hadn't ever been stretched, and as soon as it started to burn, it was over and she was left feeling wonderfully full.

He saw the pain in her eyes and then watched them glaze over with contentedness, and lifted her legs with his hands, thrusting against her. "That's it, my love." She had finally succumbed to him, slumping back into the mattress, using minimal effort to keep her legs around his waist, allowing him to thrust more deeply. With every thrust there was a blinding pulse of pleasure between them, something they mutually felt and savored, and it was truly the way Sarah had dreamed this sort of union should be. It was and actual _union_.

Jareth marveled at her velvety smoothness and closed his eyes as he rocked his hips into her. She was the only mortal woman that Jareth had taken in such a gentle manner. Typically his trysts with human women had been purely lust-fuelled, but Sarah was Precious to him, she always had been. And to gaze down at her face, flush with need and twisted with desire, that was a privilege for him. It was also fast becoming his undoing.

Suddenly he stopped, and Sarah looked up at him with confused eyes, but he made his intentions pretty well known by wrapping his arms around her and sitting back on the bed, drawing her into his lap. He didn't part from her at all, and didn't lie back, rather he held her close to him so they could be all the nearer as he started to thrust back into her. In this position she could thrust back against him more easily too, and she could kiss his mouth and his shoulders and chest without as much limit as when she had been lying beneath him. It was perfect, they were equals in that moment in a way they could never be in any other.

The room was beginning to dissolve into pure sensation and soft noise, the little grunts that he made and the way she whined when he reached to touch her where they were joined. Jareth kissed her with skill she had never felt, and his teeth nipped at her skin in a way that set her blood boiling. But her soft skin and the taste of her and the way she arched against him when he thrust just the right way were becoming too much. He had to send her over and then indulge in his own orgasm.

Jareth stopped thrusting and reached to still her hips, because the gods knew that her thrusting on him alone would send him right off a cliff…And he shifted the position just slightly. Sat on his bum instead of his feet with his knees angled upward so he could draw Sarah down further onto him. She moaned when he rubbed her most sensitive spot this way and he thrust hard up into her, one hand holding her hip, the other descending to her nether-regions. His thumb found her clit and rubbed it in a generous circle and she murmured his name with heat the likes of which he had never heard a person say any name.

Two or three more thrusts against her g-spot and Sarah came with a cry of pleasure, bucking her hips and writhing slightly, trying her best not to just up and fall off of him. And that was all Jareth had wanted to see. He drew her down with his arms around her body and gyrated into her as he spilled his essence deep into her body. And they were still, holding one another and panting for several minutes. When she felt like she could think clearly enough she dropped her head down to his and kissed his forehead, both his cheeks, his lips, then peppered kisses all over the rest of his face, making him chuckle softly.

He was shining in the moonlight, sweaty, and his skin was pinker than she had ever seen it. And when he looked up at her, the expression on his face made her heart pound even faster, if that was even possible. She smiled at him, and leaned forward, pressing a warm kiss to his lips that she had no intention of breaking to say anything at all. There was a vulnerability to him in that moment, something she had never expected to see. Love that was so tender she swore she felt it in his touch alone, especially when his hand came up to cup her face.

"That…"

"Yeah," She said, nodding.

He shook his head, and withdrew from her, lifting her gently so he could lie back and then scoop her up against him. They were so warm that the covers would just be a bother, so he held her, stroking her arms as they stared at the ceiling together. "Well that…that's the last of it." She looked at him with curiosity and he smiled. "The marriage I mean. That seals it."

"You guys really take that stuff seriously, don't you?" She had heard of consummation before, but it was hardly something people up above talked about. Jareth seemed confused at her surprise.

"Well naturally. You hold back on this until marriage because it's vital in the relationship. Say we weren't married and you were to conceive and go back aboveground."

"That erm…" She blushed. "That's not all too uncommon where I'm from."

"I suppose it wouldn't be so uncommon here, you are my first wife but not the first female I have been intimate with," He thought about what to say. "But as the first person I wanted to make my wife, I held back. Because if I had made love to you and sent you back earlier, what would you have done? Gone on…_working? _Raised a Prince with a birthright in an apartment with cockroaches?"

Sarah was quiet, her eyes cast aside. "Where I come from, we call that 'doing the best you can'."

Jareth sighed, kissing her shoulder softly. "Then you'd be lying, Sarah. I am the best you can do. This kingdom is everything you can ever have," She looked at him, moved by his gentle reminder. "And one day, it will all belong to our children, and they shan't have a care in the world."

She smiled a little, stifling a yawn before stretching upwards to kiss his cheek. "I'm glad, then. Thank you for this. For everything." She curled up closer and he stroked her arm, smiling softly to himself as he tried his hardest to imagine what those ever so far away children might look like.

"Don't thank me, Precious. You've earned it, in every way."


End file.
